Sinners
by RainKim
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang seorang Jendral dan Putra Mahkota yang saling jatuh cinta. Juga bagaimana mereka memperjuangkan cinta mereka walau harus menentang dunia... /The world may disapprove but my world is only you, and if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me.../ TaeKook/VKook. SongFict. M for safe. R nd R?


**Sinners**

( _But it feels like heaven to me_ )

.

.

A **TaeKook** Fanfiction by **Rain**

.

.

Song liric by **Lauren Aquilina** – Sinners

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

 _Our lives are stories, waiting to be told_

 _In search of silver linings, we discovered gold_

.

.

"HIDUP JENDRAL JEON!"

"HORMAT UNTUK JENDRAL JEON!"

"JENDRAL JEON YANG TERBAIK!"

Sorak sorai para penduduk yang mengelukan namanya saat ia menunggang kuda melewati jalan menuju istana terdengar nyaring. Jendral Jeon Jungkook, satu dari sekian Jendral kebanggaan Raja yang baru saja kembali dari perang besar dengan membawa kemenangan hanya tersenyum jumawa. Tubuh tegap berbalut atribut perangnya masih gagah meskipun terdapat banyak luka di sana. Wajah tampannya yang memiliki gurat cantik tetap memesona meskipun bernoda darah dan luka yang tampak mengering.

Sesampainya di gerbang istana, Jungkook turun dari kudanya. Melangkah mantap memasuki aula istana di mana sang Raja tengah menanti laporannya. Berlutut dan menunduk penuh hormat di hadapan Raja dan juga putra Mahkota di sampingnya.

"Hormat saya pada Yang Mulia Raja dan Putra Mahkota." Ujarnya.

Raja Kim Namjoon tersenyum bangga, "Aku sudah mendengar beritanya. Seperti biasa Jendral Jeon, kau selalu membuatku bangga." Puji Raja Kim.

Jungkook tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang Raja. Kemudian netranya bergulir ke arah Putra Mahkota yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tersirat rasa lega dan bahagia di manik _hazel_ sang Putra Mahkota, membuat Jungkook kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera kembali ke rumahmu saja Jendral? Ku yakin tubuhmu membutuhkan banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan luka-luka yang kau dapat di peperangan kali ini, bukan?"

Ucapan sang Raja menyentak Jungkook agar memutus kontak matanya dengan sang Putra Mahkota dan kembali menatap Raja Namjoon di depannya. Untuk sesaat Jungkook merasa tatapan Raja Kim Namjoon menajam dan Jungkook tertunduk seketika. "Jika memang Yang Mulia mengizinkan."

"Tentu saja, aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah atas kemenanganmu kali ini, Jendral Jeon."

Jungkook semakin membungkuk hormat, "Anda sungguh baik hati, Yang Mulia." Kemudian Jungkook bangkit berdiri dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, "Jika begitu izinkan saya undur diri Yang Mulia, Putra Mahkota." Dan berbalik setelah mendapat persetujuan Raja tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi ke arah Putra Mahkota. Tak peduli meskipun sang Putra Mahkota Kim tetap memandang figurnya hingga lenyap di balik gerbang.

"Sudah puas memandangi Jendral kesayanganmu, Putra Mahkota Kim Taehyung?" Raja Kim berujar sesaat setelah gerbang istana tertutup.

Putra Mahkota Kim Taehyung hanya mendengus, kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan aula sebelum kemudian suara Raja Kim Namjoon kembali terdengar. "Ku rasa melihatnya masih hidup dan kembali ke istana dalam keadaan masih bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya saja sudah cukup. Jangan membuat kekacauan yang akan mengancam reputasimu, Taehyung. Ku peringatkan kau."

Taehyung yang mendengar ancaman halus itu kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum sinis, "Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan, Yang Mulia Raja Kim Namjoon yang terhormat. Dan apa yang ku lakukan takkan pernah membuatku menyesal seumur hidup _seperti seseorang yang ku kenal_." Setelah mengatakannya, Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Mengabaikan gurat kemarahan yang terpeta di raut Raja Kim melalui rahangnya yang mengeras.

Sang Raja merasa tersindir oleh ucapan Putra Mahkota.

.

.

 _And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong_

 _But they're the ones we'll look down upon_

.

.

Pintu rumahnya di ketuk kemudian di buka. Jungkook tak perlu memastikan siapa yang datang ketika sebuah pelukan yang sangat familiar merengkuhnya dari belakang. Beserta serentetan ciuman kupu-kupu di sepanjang lehernya yang begitu ia kenal, juga suara berat yang teramat merdu namun juga begitu berdosa setiap kali melafalkan namanya yang begitu jungkook rindukan menyapa pendengaran.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jungkook."

Kim Taehyung. Yang kini tengah memeluk dan menciuminya adalah Putra Mahkota Kim Taehyung. Lelaki yang Jungkook segani, hormati dan cintai sepenuh hati.

"Aku hanya pergi beberapa bulan untuk berperang, Putra Mahkota-"

"Taehyung, Kook. Hanya Taehyung" Potong Taehyung cepat. "Kau tau aku membenci gelar itu keluar dari bibirmu saat kita hanya berdua."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, melonggarkan sedikit pelukan Taehyung kemudian berbalik dan menangkup kedua pipi pria tersebut. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya berpandangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Namun melalui tatapan yang mereka bagi, mereka paham sebesar apa rindu yang mereka tanggung selama beberapa bulan mereka tak berjumpa. Setakut apa mereka pada kenyataan buruk jika saja Jungkook kalah dalam pertempuran dan mereka tak bisa lagi bertemu selamanya. Dan sebanyak apa mereka saling mengasihi dan mencinta satu sama lainnya, tak peduli jika orang-orang yang menentang cinta mereka menyebut mereka pendosa.

Tangan kanan Taehyung naik, mengusap luka gores yang cukup panjang di sebelah pipi Jungkook, sementara tangan kirinya menarik lepas tali kimono yang Jungkook kenakan. Menyibaknya terbuka hingga menampakkan luka-luka yang Jungkook dera pasca peperangan. _Hazel_ Taehyung meredup menatap luka-luka yang sebagian masih basah dan mengeluarkan darah meski telah ditambat itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut berperang denganmu kali ini. Ayahanda melarangku dan mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu padamu jika aku melanggar titahnya." Taehyung berujar sambil menyentuh dengan gerak mengambang luka di bagian pinggang sebelah kanan Jungkook, membuat pemuda Jeon mendesis akibat sensasi nyeri dan menggelitik yang entah kenapa terasa mendebarkan.

Sang Putra Mahkota kemudian mendekat, meraup bilah bibir Jungkook yang semerah darah. Jungkook dan warna merah selalu berpadu padan dengan baik. Bahkan Taehyung begitu suka ketika melihat wajah cantik dan tubuh molek Jungkook bersimbah darah dari lawan-lawannya saat peperangan. Begitu indah dan menggairahkan.

"Aku selalu benci melihatmu terluka. Kau tau betapa aku ingin menghidupkan lagi mereka-mereka yang melukaimu untuk kemudian kembali membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri?" geram Taehyung di atas bibir Jungkook yang bergetar.

"Kau ingin membunuh orang-orang yang melukaiku?" tanya Jungkook. "Lalu bagaimana jika yang melukaiku adalah rakyatmu? Keluargamu? Ayahandamu? Karena bagi mereka aku adalah seorang pendosa yang berani-beraninya mencintai seorang Putra Mahkota sepertimu."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Jungkook. "Kita, Jungkook. Kita berdua pendosa. Bukan cuma kau."

Jungkook terkekeh dan mendengung main-main, "berniat menghangatkan ranjangku malam ini, Yang Mulia?"

Yang di panggil Yang Mulia balas terkekeh, "Lukamu cukup parah, Jendral. Apa kau yakin masih sanggup melayaniku dengan baik nantinya?"

Sang Jendral mengedik acuh, kemudian tersenyum menggoda, "Well, aku yakin mulut dan lidah lihai Putra Mahkota mampu menyembuhkannya dengan cepat."

Ucapannya di hadiahi seringai lebar dari Taehyung, "Kalau begitu desahkan namaku sampai kau kehabisan suaramu malam ini."

"Keinginanmu adalah titah mutlak bagiku, Yang Mulia."

Dan mereka kembali berbagi kehangatan, gairah juga cinta seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Secara diam-diam, bersembunyi dari dunia dalam pekat dan sunyinya malam hingga fajar menjelang.

.

.

 _The rules say our emotions don't comply_

 _But we defy the rules until we die_

.

.

Ada desas desus yang beredar beberapa minggu belakangan. Tentang seseorang yang masuk ke kediaman Jendral Jeon pada tengah malam dan keluar menjelang pagi buta. Seseorang yang diyakini sebagai seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam yang terlihat mencurigakan. Awalnya para warga yang tak sengaja melihat mencurigai orang tersebut sebagai mata-mata atau semacamnya, lalu berspekulasi bahwa Jendral Jeon tengah merencanakan kudeta dan berkhianat pada Raja. Namun suara-suara aneh seperti lenguhan dan desahan yang kerap terdengar setiap kali pria misterius itu datang membatah semua spekulasi tersebut.

Pasalnya, Jendral Jeon tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Yang berarti suara-suara tersebut berasal dari Jendral Jeon dan pria misterius tersebut. Dengan kata lain saat ini Jendral Jeon tengah menjalin asmara dengan seorang laki-laki, sama seperti dirinya.

Sebagian warga merasa resah. Hubungan antar sesama masihlah tabu bagi mereka dan beberapa di antara mereka mulai mengadu pada sang Raja.

Tentu saja Raja Kim Namjoon murka. Pasalnya ia tau benar siapa pria misterius yang warganya bicarakan. Itu Taehyung, putranya. Maka dari itu sang Raja memutuskan untuk menangkap Jendral Jeon dan menahannya sebelum desas desus makin menyebar dan keputusan final ia jatuhkan.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu berkali-kali Kim Taehyung. Sekarang lihat kekacauan yang kau perbuat. Kau selalu saja mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Cecar Namjoon ketika sampai di kamar sang putra.

Taehyung menatap Ayahnya sengit, " _Kesalahan yang sama_ mana yang anda maksud, Yang Mulia? Kesalahan yang sama seperti yang anda lakukan ketika muda dulu?"

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Teriakan berang dari Sang Raja sama sekali tak membuat Taehyung gentar. Ia berdiri, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Namjoon.

"Kenapa? Aku benar, bukan?"

Namjoon menghela kasar. "Bagaimanapun juga Jeon Jungkook akan dihukum berat atas penyimpangan yang dilakukannya. Itu melanggar norma dan hukum di kerajaan kita."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan diam saja seperti yang kau lakukan puluhan tahun lalu, begitu?" tantang Taehyung berani.

"Kau-" Namjoon kehilangan kata-kata. Apalagi ketika melihat _hazel_ kembar Taehyung memancarkan kesungguhan dari apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jangan membuatnya semakin sulit Taehyung. Semua ini demi nama baikmu dan juga kerajaan kita."

Kemudian Namjoon pergi, menyisakan Taehyung yang tenggelam dalam dilema dan angkara yang membakar sanubari.

"Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu melukainya, Ayah. Takkan pernah."

.

.

 _You showed me feelings i've never feel before_

 _We're making enemies knocking on the devil's door_

 _And how can you expect me not to eat_

 _When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?_

.

.

Hari itu banyak warga kerajaan yang berkumpul di pelataran istana. Mereka berbodong-bondong datang karena ingin menyaksikan hukuman apa yang akan di berikan Raja Kim Namjoon pada Jendral Jeon.

Jungkook sendiri sudah siap di posisinya. Berlutut di tengah pelataran istana dengan kaki dan tangan yang terantai. Menatap lurus ke arah Sang Raja juga Putra Mahkota yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Hari ini, Yang Mulia Raja Kim Namjoon memutuskan untuk mencabut pangkat Jendral dari Jeon Jungkook dan menjatuhkan hukuman pancung atas tindak penyimpangan yang dilakukannya." Ucap salah satu perdana Menteri yang ditugaskan di sana.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara kerumunan warga. Ada yang iba, ada yang simpati namun ada juga yang merasa jika keputusan tersebut layak dilakukan.

Lalu, algojo yang bertugas memenggal kepala Jungkook masuk ke pelataran istana sambil membawa pedang eksekusinya.

"Tuan Jeon, adakah kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya algojo tersebut sembari memposisikan pedangnya di dekat leher Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon hanya tersenyum. Maniknya yang berembun menatap ke arah pujaan hatinya yang berdiri di ujung sana. Tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan luka dan ketidakrelaan yang kentara. Lalu maniknya bergulir menatap sang Raja. Senyumnya tak juga luntur meski air mata telah mengalir di pipinya.

"Selama ini aku selalu mendapat pujian dan juga hadiah dari Yang Mulia Raja karena telah membunuh ratusan, bahkan ribuan pria dalam pertempuran. Tapi hari ini, aku akan di penggal hanya karena mencintai satu pria." Ucap Jungkook, tak sedikitpun ada getar dalam suaranya. Jungkook tau ini akan terjadi dan ia sudah siap menanggung resiko apapun yang akan ia terima. Ia rela asalkan orang yang dicintainya baik-baik saja. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, Yang Mulia. Karena cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang salah."

Suara-suara bisikan warga semakin riuh terdengar. Kim Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana merasakan gelenyar menyesakkan yang menelusup relung dadanya. Ia merasa _Deja vu_. Dalam bayangannya ia melihat Jungkook sebagai sosok orang lain. Seseorang yang juga bernasib sama dengan Jungkook, seseorang yang pernah bahkan masih Namjoon cinta.

"Tidakkah Jungkook mengingatmu pada Kim Seokjin, Yang Mulia?"

Nama yang Taehyung sebutkan serta merta membuat Namjoon menoleh ke arahnya. Nama itu, nama yang bahkan tak berani Namjoon sebut karena perasaan bersalahnya terhadap pemilik nama tersebut.

Namjoon melihat Taehyung berdiri di sisinya. Dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok Jungkook di depan sana. Kim Taehyung menangis dan itu mengingatkan Namjoon akan dirinya di masa lalu. Dulu, Namjoon juga sama seperti Taehyung. Harus menyaksikan Kim Seokjin, kekasihnya berkorban dan menanggung hukuman sendirian atas cinta terlarang yang mereka lakukan. Kali ini, putranya mengalami nasib yang sama. Terkadang Namjoon sering bertanya, apakah ini karma? Tapi, mengapa harus Taehyung yang mendapatkannya?

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang membuatku menyesal seumur hidupku, _Ayah_?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Taehyung membuat Namjoon tersentak. Sudah lama sejak Namjoon mengetahui perihal hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook kemudian menentangnya, Taehyung tak pernah lagi memanggil Namjoon 'Ayah'. Kali ini putranya kembali memanggilnya Ayah sambil menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. Namjoon sungguh merasa telah menjadi ayah yang paling kejam sedunia.

.

.

 _Our hearts are too ruthless to break_

 _Lets start fires for heaven sake_

.

.

Sementara di depan sana algojo telah siap mengayunkan pedangnya menebas leher Jungkook. Tepat sebelum pedang tajam itu menggores kulit Jungkook, suara Taehyung menggelegar menghentikannya.

"TUNGGU! !"

Semua pasang mata kini tertuju ke arah Taehyung. Pun sama dengan yang Namjoon lakukan.

"Taehyung, apa yang akan kau-"

"Maaf, Ayah. Tapi seperti perintahmu, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Ujar Taehyung menyela ucapan Namjoon.

Raja Kim mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Taehyung?"

Tapi, ketimbang menjawab Taehyung justru melangkah maju mendekati Jungkook sambil melepas satu persatu atribut kebesarannya sebagai Putra Mahkota, sehingga hanya menyisakan kimono dan celana putih sebagai dalaman jubahnya saat Taehyung ikut berlutut di samping Jungkook.

"P-Putra Mahkota, apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook terbata. Sesungguhnya ia sudah mampu menebak apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan, hanya saja ia masih belum ingin percaya bahwa Taehyung akan melakukan hal gila seperti yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Di lain sisi Taehyung justru tersenyum, menatap Jungkook kemudian menghapus air mata di pipi mantan Jendral Jeon _nya_.

"Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kita berdua pendosa, aku serius Kook-ah. Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu menanggung dosa kita sendirian."

.

.

 _So let be sinners to be saints_

 _And let be winners by mistakes_

 _The world may disapprove but my world is only you._..

.

.

Jungkook kembali menangis sambil menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, Hyung. Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu."

Tapi, Taehyung seolah tuli. Pria Kim malah melayangkan tatapannya ke arah para warga dan juga orang-orang yang ada di sana kemudian berteriak dengan lantang.

"Jeon Jungkook menjalin hubungan sesama jenis dengan seorang pria misterius, itu memang benar. Dan pria misterius yang kalian maksud itu.. ADALAH AKU, PUTRA MAHKOTA KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Serta merta pelataran istana mendadak riuh oleh perbincangan para warga. Mereka semua kaget, separuh tak percaya namun raut wajah Putra Mahkota saat mengatakannya benar-benar serius tanpa setitikpun canda.

Sementara Jungkook semakin takut, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "Apa kau bodoh, hah? Mengapa kau mengakuinya di hadapan semua orang? Kau tau dunia membenci kita yang begini. Tidak masalah jika hanya aku, tapi tidak denganmu, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin dunia ikut membencimu karena tak bisa menerima orientasi kita yang berbeda."

"Sshh, Jungkook dengarkan aku." Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook yang basah. Menatapnya dengan sorot cinta yang tak ada batasnya, "Aku tidak masalah jika dunia menolak dan membenci kita, Kook-ah. **Karena bagiku, duniaku hanyalah dirimu.** "

Tanpa lelah Taehyung terus menghapus air mata Jungkook, tersenyum begitu tampan walaupun _hazel_ nya ikut menangis, "Aku masih bisa hidup walaupun dunia membenciku, Kook. Tapi tidak jika kau pergi. Aku akan mati, jiwaku akan ikut mati meskipun ragaku hidup di dunia ini."

Dan Jungkook tak lagi mampu berkata-kata, selain membalas tak kalah erat ketika Taehyung memeluknya.

Suasana pelataran mendadak sunyi. Mereka semua terdiam menyaksikan bukti cinta yang begitu besar dari dua insan yang sama. Cinta yang di mata mereka adalah salah, namun terlihat benar dalam kesungguhan dan ketulusannya.

Kim Taehyung lalu menatap ke arah Sang Raja, sementara Jungkook masih terseguk dalam dekapannya. "Jatuhkan hukumanmu pada kami berdua, Yang Mulia. Karena di sini bukan hanya Jeon Jungkook yang bersalah." Ujar Taehyung dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kim Namjoon menatap putranya dengan raut terluka. Di satu sisi ia kecewa dengan tindakan yang Taehyung lakukan, namun di sisi lain ia lega karena ia tak harus menyaksikan putranya bergelut dalam penyesalan yang sama sepertinya.

Namjoon dilema. Keputusan seperti apa yang kiranya akan ia berikan. Ia tak sampai hati menyaksikan darah dagingnya sendiri meregang nyawa di hadapannya, namun Namjoon juga tau bahwa Taehyung sungguh-sungguh dengan keputusannya.

Memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menghela napas. Sepintas, bayangan wajah Seokjin yang tengah tersenyum dengan wajah bersimbah air mata memenuhi ingatannya. "Kau tau ini keputusan yang berat, Taehyung. Meski begitu hukum harus tetap di tegakkan."

Namjoon kemudian membuka mata. Menatap Taehyung sama yakinnya.

"Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, dengan ini aku, Raja Kim Namjoon menjatuhkan kalian hukuman..."

Taehyung sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Ia lebih memilih mendekap Jungkook erat. Taehyung tidak peduli hukuman apa yang akan ayahnya berikan pada mereka. Asalkan ada Jungkook, asalkan Taehyung masih bisa bersama Jungkook.

.

.

 _'Cause if we're sinners, then it feels like heaven to me..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T** he **E** nd

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **O** make

.

.

.

Di suatu desa, jauh dari istana Kerajaan.

"Yoongi Hyung, yang ini harus di letakan di mana?"

Pemuda ber _sweater_ hijau yang di panggil Yoongi menoleh ke arah pemuda lain yang memanggilnya. "letakkan itu di sana saja, Jungkook-ah." Jawabnya.

Jungkook, pemuda yang tadi memanggil segera menurut dan meletakkan barang yang di bawanya di tempat yang Yoongi tunjukkan tadi. Setelahnya, mantan Jendral pasukan Perang Kerajaan tersebut ikut duduk meluruskan kaki sejajar dengan Yoongi di lantai rumah minimalis mereka.

"Lelah, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook, mengusap pelan bulir keringat di pelipis Yoongi.

"Yeah, tidak juga. Hanya menyebalkan saja ketika Jimin dan Taehyung menyuruh kita melakukan pekerjaan rumah sementara mereka bekerja. Tidakkah kau merasa kalau kita di perlakukan seperti wanita?" Cibir Yoongi.

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya, "Yeah, tidak juga. Pekerjaan rumah terasa jauh lebih baik daripada menebas banyak orang menggunakan pedang, hyung." Seloroh Jungkook asal.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook sesaat, mendengus geli dan kembali membuang pandangannya ke depan. "Yeah, aku dan Jimin kan tidak punya pengalaman kisah cinta yang _wow_ seperti kalian."

Ucapannya sukses membuat Jungkook tergelak. Dengan kasual Jungkook bergelayut manja di bahu Yoongi. "setidaknya kalian bisa hidup _normal_ dan bahagia meskipun kalian sendiri tidak normal."

"kurang ajar, Jeon. Katakan itu pada dirimu dan Taehyung juga."

Dan mereka berdua tergelak bersama.

"Kami pulaaaanggg..."

Teriakan dua orang yang serempak dari arah depan menghentikan gelak mereka.

"Ah, mereka sudah pulang rupanya." Yoongi bergumam lalu bangkit, diikuti Jungkook setelahnya.

"Aduh, aku duluan yang sampai, Brengsek!"

"Enak saja, aku duluan yang sampai. Dan apa-apaan, sebagai mantan Putra Mahkota ucapanmu barbar sekali, sialan!"

" _Well,_ aku belajar dengan baik pada guru terbaikku selama di sini, namanya Park Jimin."

"Bangsat!"

"Nah, kan."

"Berisik!" Hardikan Yoongi membuat kedua pria Park dan Kim bungkam sedangkan Jungkook sudah terkikik di belakang.

Begitulah akhir dari perjuangan cinta sang Putra Mahkota dan Jendral Kerajaan. Raja memang menghukum mereka, tapi bukan hukuman penggal melainkan pengasingan. Mereka dibuang ke tempat yang jauh dari istana. Setelah mengelana cukup lama, mereka tiba di sebuah desa terpencil dan bertemu Jimin juga Yoongi di sana. Kedua pemuda itu sepasang kekasih, sama seperti mereka. Karena itulah, akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah dan menjadi satu keluarga.

.

.

.

Terkadang sesuatu yang benar belum tentu membuat bahagia. Tapi, hal yang membuat bahagia akan selalu terasa benar, sesulit apapun. Bahkan walau harus menentang dunia...

.

.

.

.

.

 **R** eal **E** nd

.

.

.

A/N :

Udah lama kepingin bikin yg temanya kerajaan2 kyk gini nd baru kesampaian sekarang. Sengaja saya ga tulis secara detail penampilan Kook nd Tae disini kyk gimana, biar Readersnim bebas membayangkan sendiri gimana Tae nd Kook dlm balutan pakaian putra mahkota nd jendral kerajaan khukhukhu... Tapi ini malah jadi bener2 fokus ke TaeKook doang ya? Wkwkwk... pas udah sampe akhir baru sadar sama sekali ga nyelipin member lain selain Namjoon nd Seokjin yg Cuma numpang nama /plak/ berhubung udah hampir jadi nd saya males ngerombak jadilah MinYoon saya selipin di omake hoho... tapi babang hobie tetep ga kebawa juga huks...

Anyway... lagu di atas awalnya saya denger di setiap opening video yg dibikin sama salah satu Vkook stan di Youtube nd pas denger keseluruhan lagunya my Vkook feel be like 'ugh' /apasihlebay/ boleh kok kalian dengerin lagunya sambil baca ff ini biar makin ngena /uhuk/

Selamat puasa nd liburan bagi kalian yg menjalankan... buat yg mau mudik hati2 di jalan, semoga selamat sampai tujuan...

See yaaa...


End file.
